bumblebee movie one shots and short storys
by Charbee4ever
Summary: I really loved this movie and I wanted to write some cute fan fics so here we are. This is a one shot book for the movie bumblebee.. this book will contain charlie x bumblebee so if you make a request then it should at least involve them. Whether it's platonic or romantic is for you to ask, I'm ok with whatever just No lemons though only cute and fluffy stuff.
1. chapter 1: Charlie's sick day

I accidentally posted the first one shot unfinished so here's the finished one.

This one shot doesn't necessarily take place during any specific time during the movie, its just a cute fluffy moment between them that I came up with. basically charlie gets sick and bumblebee comforts her and she uses thus time to get to kniw him. hope you enjoy

This might be cringy I haven't written a story in a while.

**_warning this has bumblebee x charlie in it if you don't like then don't read_**

* * *

Finally the day was over and charlie could go home. she had been feeling ill all day, her head and throat ached and she felt unusually woozy. and the 100 degree weather probably didn't help her fever in any way. hopping on to her bike she headed home. Her bike swirved around the street as she was dozing off every two seconds, she couldn't wait to be under the comfort of her warm her bed. Once she approached house she was slightly relived to see an empty driveway, which meant that her mother nor her step father weren't home yet.

She opened the door and found a note from her mother.

* * *

Dear charlie,

I have to stay at work late for a last minute emergency and probably won't be back till midnight. Otis is sleeping over at a friends house so I'll pick him up on the way home.. don't do anything stupid

Mom

* * *

Charlie sighed as she picked up a fuzzy blue blanket and floped onto her couch. her fever had only raised in temperature. She yawned, her lids slowly lower as fatigue flooded her body. she was about to give in but something flickered in her mind, as if she had forgotten something.

then a small crash from the garage sparked her memory.

She gasped "Bee!"

Bolting to the door she slowly opened it to see her yellow companion, who was now in his humanoid form, frantically stumbling around her garage with a blanket cover his head like a confused puppy.

Charlie giggled and approached the young autobot. "Bee" Bee jumped and cautiously backed away from the sound of her voice "Wait it's ok it's just me"

Charlie walked over and pulled the blanket from covering his face. relived and slightly embarrassed he approached his human friend kneeling down to her level.

Charlie cupped his face in her hands, she giggled horsey " your such a goof."

His eyes widened noticing the unusual appearance of his friend. she was sweating and was breathing heavily, and seemingly tired. Charlie noticed the change in the bots demeanor.

"It's alright bee" voice rasping as she spook. "I'm fine I'm just a little sick but it's nothing to worry about" Bee chirped tilting his head innocently.

there was an awkward silence till charlie choked on the itch in her throat and coughed vigorously into her blanket.

She groaned, turning away pretending she couldn't feel bee gazing at her with those electric.. blue orbs he called eyes.

She faintly gasped as a cautious and strangely soft, metal hand lightly cupped her cheek, lifting her face till her eyes meet bee's glowing opticals, in doing so bee could feel that she was warmer then usual.

Charlie's hand hovered for a moment before pressing her cheek deeper into his touch. Bumblebee warbled uneasily, she could have sworn she saw him blush at her actions.

Charlie relished this comfort, coiling her arms around his extended arm. she looked back at her friend, Bee whired softly,tilling his head slightly while raising an eye brow. He can see right through me can't he?

his expressions read like a book.

she wondered what his voice would have sounded like.. his inability to speak was clearly not normal, she could only imagine what vocals could have matched the spark in his eyes.

Charlie sighed in defeat "ok I'm not fine... I just don't want you too worry... " she staggered in her sentence "You've obviously been through a lot before I found you, I don't want to see you sad just because of me." a few tears ran down charlie's cheek, falling on to bee's hand.

bee jerked his hand back, startling charlie to where she almost fell over. Observing the unknown substance on her face, bee gently grazed his finger over her cheek wiping away her tears. she blushed with embarrassment and rubbed her eyes "I'm sorry.. I think this fever is getting to me"

Charlie, feeling slightly light head,yawned "ok... I'll be right back.. Im gonna get a few blankets so I can camp out here with you till my parents get home, you like that?" Bee nodded and sat down, Watching his human stumble to the door.

As charlie walked, before she even reached the door she felt another wave of fatigue cover her, her vision blurred. Legs weakened and she fell forward. the last thing she felt was two large hands catch her by her waist it before passing out.

**Bee's pov:**

Bee caught charlie just in time before her face collide with the floor. he lifted the limp female into his arms, bee stared at her, waiting for her to wake up or move, but she remained still. the autobot went into panic, he shook her slightly to try to wake her up but It didn't work.

Bee shuddered... could she, his only friend, be gone? He gently pressed his finger into her chest, praying to feel movement, and deep within her chest, he could feel a faint heartbeat. He sighed with relief, she was just asleep. He wrapped her in the blanket she had previously been holding and firmly held her in his arms.

it wasn't till then that bee realized how much it hurt him to think that something bad happened to charlie. if anything happen to her... he would never forgive himself.

So bee sat and patiently waited for his human to recover from her sudden black out.

* * *

**Back to charlie pov:**

Waking up in a blurry daze, charlie blanked on the last events. still in that half awake half asleep state,she could feel her surroundings vibrating, almost like rapid breathing. the familiar soft blue glow cutting through her lids like a sunrise at dawn. she look up to see a conflicted bumblebee starting down at her.

"Bee?" Bee was silent for a moment. he let out a shuddered sigh, dipping down and nuzzled into her frizzy brown hair. "B-bee!" she laughed as bee continued to press his face into her hair.

she must have passed out from her fever, causing bee to probably think the worse had happen to his only friend.** "He must of thought I..., no wonder he seems so upset."** Not until then did she relize that she was currently being cradled in bumblebees arms.

Charlie felt her face heat up as bee pulled her closer to his chest, she brushed it off blaming it on her fever. his warmth was comforting, the metal armor of his body was almost soft in a strange way.

bee noticed the slight redness of the girl's face, unsure if this was normal, he grazed her cheek lightly with his finger. which only made her blush more.

Charlie brushed it off and spoke

"I'm sorry for worrying you bee.." she wiped her nose with her sleeve "I'm just tired and weak, it been a long day" Charlie struggled to sit up,loosing her grip she floped right back down. she sighed, looking back up too see bee casually staring at her with interest in his eyes.

**He's probably so confused about whats wrong with me...**

She chuckled "ok bee, do you mind helping me to the door?" Bee just shook his head, tighting his grip around the human girl.

"You're not gonna let me go are you?" Bee seemingly smirked,raising a metal eye brow as if saying"what do you think?"

Charlie huffed "fine, whatever makes you happy"

The two sat in silence... both staring of to the distance avoiding awkward eye contact. Charlie's breathing still sound troubled as if her lungs were blocked, but other than that she seemed quite peaceful. she observed as the glow from bee's eyes direct twords her broken car. a question she hesitated asking came to mind.

"Bee?" He glanced down at her. "I know you have trouble remembering your past but... are there.. more of you?"

Bee's eyes widened slightly. "Like did you have parents... mother or father?" he gave her a confused beep "you know like a family, did you have a family?"

Bee's antenna dropped, he looked down facing away for her.

"Do-do you not remember or you didn't have one?" Bee continued to hid his face, he knew he had a "family", not in the same way charlie did but it was something similar... he just couldn't remember what truly happened.

"your all alone, aren't you?" Bee warbled and nodded sadly.

Charlie regretted asking, she felt a sort of empathy, she knew how it felt to Lose a loved one, as far as she knew bee had lost everything.. she gently rubbed his shoulder..

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have asked." Bee shuddered, making staggered beeping sounds. Charlie turned to face him, his eyes clenched shut. although he couldn't shed tears, it was visibly obvious he was crying.

"Oh no no bee, I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry" she wrapped her arms around his head, pressing her cheek against his.

she felt his hands grip her torso slightly as he pulled her closer. They stayed like that for quite a while,bee continued to seemingly cry. Charlie could not Bear to see him like this.

she move from her previous position. placing her hands on bee's cheeks, she lovingly caressed them with her thumbs in a circular motion.

"You poor,poor thing.." she cooed softly "You're like a rose, tough yet precious and stunning all at once" Bee blushed slightly."and you should know that I'll always be here for you no matter what.." she leaned in pressing her forehead against his, "because I love you"

Bee looked down and shook his head. "You don't believe me?" Bee just glanced back at her. Charlie wasn't sure what came over her to make her want to do this. she cupped his face once more. "will this show you that I mean it?" and with that she gently pressed her lips against his speaker like mouth.

Charlie didn't know what caused her to do this, she did it without really thinking ahead.

Bee froze instantly, the sensation of her soft lips on his gave him a fuzzy feeling inside, having never felt this way before he wasn't sure how to exactly respond, letting his opticals shut he pulled her closer.

Their embrace lasted a few minutes before charlie broke it, her face was a crimson red. there was an imprint of her lips on his speaker from the lipstick she had previously been wearing.

The two just awkwardly stared at each other in silence, still processing what just happened. Charlie felt like it was sorta wrong, they were very...different species wise.

"Bee I'm sorry.. I-I don't know what came over m-" Bee cut her off by nuzzling his face against her hers. she giggled "I'm gonna take that as an.. I love you back?" Bee chirped happily in response.

Charlie let out a rough sigh and layed her head in his chest, she giggled "you know I'm actually starting to felt a bit better."

She yawned and covered herself with the blanket. "Good night bumblebee.. I love you" Bee smiled warmly as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

OMG this is so cheesey and the ending is cringe... but I wasn't really sure where I was going with this and this is what I got. There are probably some spellling mistakes in this... please tell me what you think and maybe request something if you'd like


	2. Chapter 2: thunderstorm

story: it's the first time bumblebee has seen a thunder storm. and charlie trys to comfort him

This doesn't take place in any particular part of the movie timeline.

* * *

Charlie layed awake in her bed, rain pelting hard against the window, normally charlie found the pitter patter of a night shower to be soothing, but the storm was still rough and was in no way sleep inducing. she dazed, gazing out at the dark sky as the water drops continued to fall.

the clock hit midnight and she slamed her face in her pillow, thunder roar every time she felt the tired try to pull her in. In defeat she put her slippers on and headed to the garage. she crept down the creaky stairs and slinked through the dark house . quietly she turned the garage door nob with caution, in hopes of not disturbing bumblebee.

She entered to see bee in his car mode, covered by an old blanket. He moved slightly, emitting a low steady vibration from his engine, as if he were snoring or even purring. Charlie giggled and approached him. she stared at him lovingly, _"he seems so...peaceful" _she gently grazed her hand across his fender. sitting on the floor next to him and looked up as the rain bet upon the sky roof, the moon light showed just barely through a gap in the clouds, with a flash there was another crash of Thunder, this time very close as if right above the house. she felt bee's body jolt and he let out a wimpered.

"Bee?" He shuddered a little, seemingly in shock. "bee whats-" there was another boom of Thunder, louder then the first one. bee full on jumped, briefly swinging his doors open from automatic reflex just barely missing charlie's head. he shook vigorously and emitting loud scared whimpers.

"Bee, are you afraid of the thunder?" Bee transformed into his bot mode still shaking he huddled into his knees and curled up onto the floor. his big blue opticals full of fear. Charlie looked down at his flustered self and placed her hand on his helmet. "Aww.. bee it's just a sound it can't hurt you" assuming bee was not from earth rain was probably quite foreign to him.

Charlie crouched next to the young autobot and gently pat his head. "It's ok bee it's just thunder it's completely normal" he lowered his antenna and glanced up at her, seeming rather confused. Charlie chuckled "ok so when clouds absorb a lot of water they turn grey and the water will fall from the clouds as rain, and some times the clouds will make electricity and will make lightning and thunder is the loud sound you hear." Bee nodded,but really he had no idea what she just said.

It started raining harder and along came another crash of thunder. bee yelped and hid behind charlie, which was a fail since he was twice her size. "You poor thing... don't worry sweety you need to remember it can't hurt you it's just a sound." bee continued to huddled behind his human like an overgrown puppy.

Charlie sighed, "look I can't sleep anyway so I'll keep an eye on you till morning, or at least till the storm rolls over." Bee looked up at her with big sad eyes, she could see that he was stressed, maybe thunder reminded him of something from his past. he did seem like he had been injured by something or someone before she found him amusing by how dented and scraped up his armor was. and the way he would try to verbalize his emotions but was unable, it's like he spoke once before but for some reason no longer could.

She wasn't sure how to ask him, he seemed lost and troubled "hey bee, dose thunder remind of something that scares you?" Bee just looked at her, his eyes adjusted as if scanning for an answer. he could still hear the unidentified but familiar voices play in his mind over and over..

_b-127 you need to go back! _

_but.. __but I want to help!_

_ you're still to young and you know you've not been trained enough you could get- _

_ no I think I'm ready if you would just-  
_

_No... I just don't want you to get any more hurt then you've already been._

_*looks down at dislocated arm* ok..._

_Quick b' leave while you still *sudden explodtion*_

_*vision blurred and sound is muffled* b-127... B!?_

_***blacks out***_

"Bumblebee!?" Bee gasped and turned to face the voice. Charlie had placed herself on the floor hand now gripping his shoulder. "What wrong, are you okay?" He shook his head and slumped over. Charlie frowned, she didn't want to make bee anymore upset than he already was. "hey if it's too... personal you don't have to tell me." Bee sighed.

The two sat in an awkward silence. "Well," Charlie chimed "I think you should get some sleep you'll feel awful if you don't" Bee turned and gave her a puzzled beep "you sleep right, you know when you transform and them shut down for a little bit?" Bee just huffed and continued to huddled into his knees. Charlie wondered if bee could even understand a things she said, he always seemed puzzled and confused. "I'll be right back" she scrambled out of the garage and quietly came back with a pillow and blanket.

"Ok I'm gonna help you go to sleep, so I can sleep peacefully knowin your not just running around lose in here." she placed the blanket on the floor and dropped the pillow. she gestured for bee to come and sit. "I know you don't usually sleep like this, or I would assume, but I find it very relaxing" Bee stumbled over the blanket lying down stiffly, his face wore a flustered look. Charlie giggled "Come on try to relax, you got nothing to worry about, I won't leave till I know you're asleep." Bee looked up at her, as if to ask "promise?" Charlie chuckled "I promise"

She sat Chris cross on the floor and placed bee's head in her lap, she gently stroked his antennae ears that layed atop his head. she hummed sweety as to sing him into slumber "Hush little bumblebee don't you cry, charlie's gonna sing you a lullaby" Bee emitted a echoed yawn, charlie giggled, "see I told you that you were tired, hey.. wanna here a story?" He nodded with a happy beep.

"Well when I was a little girl I was very scared of storms, especially the thunder." bumblebee gasped dramaticly "I know hard to imagine, but some times when it was really storming outside, I would turn my bed into a fortress of safety and hide in there till it stopped raining." she chuckled remembering how silly and fun it was to make and how she would refuse to let Otis enter her "territory".

"But then one day, when it was storming and I was scared out of my mind, my dad came into my room, he told me not be afraid of thunder and lighting and then he would tell me all the funny things they could really be, like one time he said that the clouds were having a car race, the thunder was the cars driving and the lighting was there head lights as they zoomed by." she laughed weakly "he would always find ways to make anything scary funny just like that, he was a creative man now that I think about it." She sighed, Bee noticed her changes in her demeanor at let out a concerned beep.

"It's ok bee, I just miss him, alot." a tear role down her cheek.

Bee's hand inched towards her and lightly touched her cheek. She blushed. "It's fine sweety I'm alright, don't worry about me, ..worry about yourself.. you've gone through so much more then I have.." but he wanted to worry about her, she couldn't tell but she was the most important thing in his life, but if she wanted the topic to be left unsaid then so be it, as long as _she_ was happy, he was too.

Charlie shook her head, changing the subject "Ok bumblebee try to close your eyes and get some rest, I want us to go out early after my parents leave tomorrow and we can't if your all tired and cranky."she placed her hands on the sides of his head which was currently still in her lap. she caressed his cheeks lightly with her thumbs, bees eyes softened and he lead closer into her touch with a low whir.

"hush my sweet little honeybee" she cooed and continued to Humm softly, bee gazed at her in a daze, his eyes illuminating her face in a soft blue glow. Her vocals were like a tranquil song, driving him into a sleepiness. her voice was smooth and sweet, filled with love and kindness, bee knew from the moment she spook to him during their first interaction that she was different, she promised she would not hurt him and so far it's not been broken. bee trusted her with his life, he hoped she felt the same.

Bee yawned and let his opticals fall shut. Charlie noticed as bee emitted a low vibration, as did before, as if he was purring in response to he affections. she found this intriguing, she still had no idea what bumblebee was or where he came from, and as far as she knew he didn't exactly know either. but she'll ask him that in time, he found the question to be a touchy topic so she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. But there was some much she wanted to know..

It still befuddled her on how bee ended up at a junkyard of all places, he was bet down and rusty at the time, must of been there for quite some time. she was planning on washing and fixing the car after she brought him home, that was until he even revealed to be not just "living" but to have human levels of intelligence. she felt that at this point bathing him, car form or not, would be invading his privacy.

But it was funny how bee appears to be a robot of some sort, he is made of car parts after all, yet he seems so ...alive, he sleeps and breaths,has very human emotions and can understand her quite well. he doesn't consume food or liquids though... than again he doesn't physical have a mouth either.

but, since she had no real way of confirming, she did secretly wondered, was bumblebee even a he?

She just sorta... assumed when she first found him, but mostly she figured by his body structure and his personality that he was male.

No way in heck would she ask him though, it would lead to a...interesting conversation and she had no intention on starting it.

But besides the fact the thing that intrigued charlie the most about her companion was how he acts human, but like a young child or even animal like to an extent, the way he would coward away from things he was twice the size of. Charlie didn't know what his exact age was, or if knowing was even possible, but by his behavior she could assume for his species he was between a teen and a young adult.

she wasn't going to ask either for he probably wasn't sure himself, there were many things she dawned on asking bumblebee knowing he wasn't comfortable speaking of his past or his current self.

And He can be very helpless, he need mostly affection and consent to go about his day, but charlie had no problem with providing just that.

Charlie found bee's interest in her adorable, all he ever wants to do is spend time with her, it was flattering.. she felt in no way deserving of such affections but bumblebee felt otherwise. she met the world to him.. he was gonna show her in all ways he could till he could say it in words.

Looking up to see the rain's pitter patter to have lightened, she looked back down at a sleeping robot's head placed snug in her lap. Charlie slow pushed his head onto his pillow so she could leave without disturbing him, only to have bumblebee wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Charlies cheeks reddened. bumblebee curled up onto his bed on the floor, charlie clutched in his arms like a teddy bear. she stiffened _"Crud...if I move he'll wake up for sure.."_ she looked over at bee's face. he seemed so peaceful and she could have sworn he was smiling. she sighed. "Ok...guess I'm sleeping here tonight" not that that's a problem, he was very warm, and soft which she like always found strange since his armor appeared to be mostly metal. in fact the feeling of bee's arms around her was quite comforting.

she felt safe in bee's grasp, the vibration of his automatic purr was driving her into a sleepiness. she yawned and tried to make herself comfortable, knowing that she was pretty much traped until morning. but hey it was better if she stayed by bee as much as possible, she wasn't sure how her mom would react to a giant car robot sleeping in her garage.

Bumblebee unconsciously nuzzled his face into charlie's frazzled hair, she giggled "aww, love you too, good night bee."

* * *

Yay finally added to this book, it's once again cheesy but what do you expect.. I really want to ship these two but I can barely keep my inner fangirl from rushing to a kiss scene (that applies to more than just these two in particular) so I'm gonna try to keep it at pet names and cuddles you know fluffy stuff.

I've been thinking that I might have these next few Chapters be "connected" but in a way that if you didn't read the last chapter you'd still understand but they have a few connections within the chapters.

But I feel like I'm using to many words over and over when describing actions and its getting repetitive, I'm not sure if that the case it's just how I feel so I might try to fix that in the next chapter. this probably has some spelling errors too...

So please leave a review and tell me what you think, and I'll take requests, I could use some ideas at the moment.


End file.
